The present invention relates to a main beam fabrication procedure and relates also to a main beam fabrication system, in which the punching machine has multiple pitch-adjustable punching dies for punching punch holes on the processing plate material subject to different specifications.
Conventionally, the fabrication of a main beam for warehouse framework includes the steps plate material feeding, auto-forwarding and flattening, punching, roller shape-forming, cutting-off, and finished product collection. A main beam fabrication system for this main beam fabrication procedure comprises a feeder rack adapted to feed a plate material to an auto-forwarding and flattening mechanism, an auto-forwarding and flattening mechanism adapted to flatten the plate material fed by the feeder rack and then to forward the flattened plate material to a punching machine, a punching machine operable to punch the flattened plate material delivered from the auto-forwarding and flattening mechanism to form four rows of punch holes 211,221,222,223,224,231 on the flattened plate material 2, a roller shape-forming machine adapted to ram the plate material punched by the punching machine into a shaped beam having a front wall 22, two curved sidewalls 21, 23, and a reinforcing groove 225 formed on the middle part of the front wall 22, and a cut-off machine adapted to cut off the shaped beam thus obtained from the roller shape-forming machine into multiple pieces of finished products subject to the desired length. According to this design, the pitch of the punching dies of the punching machine is not adjustable. When changing the specifications of the main beam, different punching dies must be used. Replacing the punching dies requires much time and labor. In conclusion, the aforesaid conventional punching machine has drawbacks as follows:
1. For making different specifications (sizes) of main beams, different punching dies should be used. The replacement and calibration of punching dies require much labor and time.
2. For making a same specification main beam from a different thickness of plate material, different punching dies should be used. The replacement and calibration of punching dies require much labor and time.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a main beam fabrication procedure and system, which is adjustable to make different specifications of main beams without changing the punching dies. It is another object of the present invention to provide a main beam fabrication procedure and system, which saves much labor and processing time, thereby greatly reducing the main beam manufacturing cost.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the main beam fabrication procedure is adapted to make main beams for warehouse framework through feeding, auto-forwarding and flattening, punching, roller shape-forming, cutting-off and finished product collection steps, wherein the punching machine comprises an upper mold holder, four upper punching dies arranged in two longitudinal rows on the bottom side of the upper mold holder and adjustable to change the transverse pitch between the two longitudinal rows of upper punching dies, a bottom mold holder, and four bottom punching dies arranged in two longitudinal rows on the top side of the bottom mold holder and adjustable to change the transverse pitch between the two longitudinal rows of bottom punching dies.